


Flowers in Your Hair

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [13]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon - Anime, Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Language of Flowers, No Dialogue, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Romantic Gestures, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They wanted to let things be, at least for a little while.





	Flowers in Your Hair

Every flower that Minako placed in Rei's hair was both a kiss and an ache. The flowers that fell from the tree high above them reminded of what bloomed and what could wilt away in a moment's notice. As the sun rose, Minako kept the cherry blossoms close as Rei lay on her head on the other woman's lap. They didn't want to think of the future. They wanted to let things be, at least for a little while.

Rei didn't want to think about the future. She only wanted this moment to last, feeling Minako's hands softly caress her hair. Making promises was always dangerous, especially when tomorrow wasn't guaranteed. The ache inside her grew upon that notion, that gnawing anxiety. As Minako bent down and kissed Rei on the lips, she kissed away the fear.

They wanted to let things be, even for a moment. As the kiss ended, Rei let one hand feel the many flowers decorating her raven tresses, and Minako smiled sweetly as she gazed down at her. Rei smiled back, nothing needed to be said, and with her own eyes, she said only what was already there.

There was no need to remember the past, the vicarious joy, vicious self-hatred, and the sorrow that threatened to eat them alive. They had each other, and that was what mattered now. They were soldiers of the planets Mars and Venus, they were protectors, but they were still human the end.

Rei had a place, and that was with Minako.

Minako traced the flowers in Rei's hair, and looked up at the bright sky with her own eyes. It was moments like these that made everything worthwhile, the periods of calm that held everything. Rei placed her hand upon Minako's, and Minako was more than happy to oblige, the warmth between them budding. 


End file.
